monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Morph
Mia Morph pretends that she is the child of a Shapeshifter but she has no parents at all. She was created by Ian Van Cubus. She can transform into everything and everyone for an unlimited period but can't get rid of her star-shaped birthmark below her right eye, what makes it quite easy to identify her. In fact she is genderless. As she is pretended to be Matts twinsister, her birthday would also be round about the 15th September. Given that this personality was only created to attract Ian, she or to be more specific her personality is, technically speaking, way younger than Matt. Character Personality Mias personality is exactly the same as Matthews, as they are the same person. She is as well curious and inquiring. She is quite interested in all kind of stuff and therefore asks alot of questions. Although she is smart and knows quite alot, she is very naive on the other hand. She loves to study and can be called a bookworm. Appearance Mia has long white hair, and two horns on her head. Her skin is lavender and she has a star-shaped birthmark below her right eye. Her eyes are red. Relationships Family Mia was created by Ian Van Cubus who still thinks that this experiment of his failed and threw it away before it was awakened and took on a more human body. Befor that her appearance equaled to lavender blancmange. To attend as student at Monster High, she invented personalities. One is Matthew Morph who she pretends to be her twin brother and the second is Mia Morph. Friends Because Olivia is the head of the first-aid team she was the first to find out about his double life. When Matt was taken ill and therefore was unable to controll his transforming skills Olivia became withness and caught him while transforming. However she promised him to keep his secret well IF he tells her why he even made up this story about a twin sister. He did and they eventually became close friends, having alot in common. Romance As Matthew Morph she has an ardent worshipper. In this shape she doesn't make a secret out of the fact that she likes Ian Van Cubus alot. She can't tell if it's love or not but she did in fact pretended that she was Ians actual girlfriend from his home country the Netherlands what nearly destroyed Ians relationship to Demise. That's why Ian doesn't like her very much even though she also fixed the mess she made. Antagonists When Matthew found out that his Beast Friend Ian Van Cubus was in a relationship with Demise Grim, he got jealous and started adapting from her image and created this personality to displace her. But she failed and became some kind of "frenemy" with Demise instead, meaning, that she still doesn't like the fact that she gets most of Ians attention and time but she came to an arrangement with herself when she noticed Ians deep feelings for her. So she is nice to her to please Ian. Gallery monster_high__mia_morph_by_bigrika-d5ucwkm.png|Her bio Trivia *Mia is the 4th OC created by bigrika so she was actually created before Matt. *She is based on bigrikas Pokémon OC Elis who is again strongly based on Ryuccans Pokémon Gym-Leader Kureha *She was nominated as character of the month August 2014 by Blue-Ribbonz. Category:Original Characters Category:Girl OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OC Girls Category:Girl OC's Category:Bigrika's Original Characters Category:Shapeshifter Category:Girls